


Regalo Doble ▪ Riren; au ▪ Yaoi ▪ Activo

by lxiaki01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Riren Week, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxiaki01/pseuds/lxiaki01
Summary: •Riren AU•Levi x2 /Eren/Activo/↪️ Con demasiados appletinis (apple martinis) encima, Eren Jaeger creó una lista de deseos sexuales por su cumpleaños.Pero un pequeño detalle: no sabía que su amigo Armin reclutaría a su lado a su sexy vecino de al lado por quien suspiraba, Levi Ackerman, y su hermano Lewis, para hacer sus deseos realidad.Eren tampoco sabía que ambos hombres también sentían la misma lujuria por él, y su imaginación a su vez convirtió su simple lista en la noche más erótica de su vida.Una noche que le enseñaría de que se trataba el éxtasis sexual real...~•~•~▪Disclaimer: Sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. El fic es mío.▪Pareja: Levi x2 and Eren (Riren)▪Advertencia: AU. Lemon. Palabras agresivas y/o obscenas. Contenido homosexual explícito.▪Este fic no contará con más allá de varios capítulos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sean bienenid@s a mi fanfic Riren :) espero que les guste.

**EPISODE UNO.**

**LA LISTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE EREN J.**

Los golpes en la puerta sonaban como timbales en la cabeza de Eren Jaeger. Arrastró la almohada hasta cubrirse los oídos para aislarse del ruido, pero eso sólo hizo que el sonido pareciese más estrepitoso.  


—¡Vete! —gritó, y al instante se encogió cuando su voz resonó en su cráneo. Esto lo enseñaría a no beber tantos **_appletinis(1)_.**

—Eren-kun, sé que estás ahí. —La voz de su amigo Armin tenía todas las cualidades relajantes de una chirriante lechuza. —No me voy hasta que abras esta puerta.   


Murmurando maldiciones e imprecaciones, Eren se arrastró fuera de la cama y llegó a duras penas hasta la puerta principal, giró la cerradura y abrió la puerta. 

—Estoy levantado, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vete. 

Ármin lo empujó levemente para abrirse camino hasta el interior y cerró la puerta. 

—Creo que es genial que decidas _brillar_ delante de todo el vecindario, pero quizá desees arreglarte el pelo y ponerte algo más decente primero.  


Eren entrecerró los ojos y se miró a sí mismo. Estaba en cueros. Genial, simplemente genial. Caminó pesadamente de vuelta al dormitorio y recogió su larga camiseta del lugar junto a la cama donde la había tirado. Anoche ponerla ahí requirió más esfuerzo del que hubiese pensado que podía dar ese trabajo.

Abrió un ojo y miró a Armin, perfectamente vestido y sin el menor signo que indicase la noche que ambos habían tenido. 

—¿Por qué no tienes resaca y un aspecto similar a auténtica basura?

—Porque paré después de dos de esos estalla-cabezas y bebí agua fría. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo. —A diferencia de ti, amigo, que estabas ocupado quejándote por tu cumpleaños, la falta de hombres disponibles y las razones por las que todos los buenos huyen.

—Mierda. —Eren pasó los dedos por el cabello completamente desaliñado y recorrió un lado de su boca con la lengua. El interior del triturador de basuras probablemente sabría mejor.

—Sip. Eso es exactamente lo que pareces. Pero vamos a arreglar eso ahora mismo.

—¿Vas a dispararme y sacarme de mi miseria? —Eren miró a su amigo, esperanzado.

—Mejor que eso. Te voy a dar un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Ya te dije que no lo iba a celebrar. Pasé esa etapa —señaló Eren.

—Pero esto es una excepción. —lo empujó hacia el baño. —Ve a ducharte y vuelve a convertirte en un ser humano. Voy a hacer café. ¡Vete! ¡Ahora!   


Quince minutos más tarde Eren se sentía un poco mejor y esperaba que el café que estaba bebiendo pudiese lavar el resto de las telarañas. Tal vez incluso toda la noche anterior, que estaba empezando a recordar poco a poco mediante incómodos fragmentos.

Él frunció el ceño a Armin.   


—Entonces, ¿qué es eso de un regalo?

—Solo cumpliré tus deseos, Eren-kun.  


Eren tuvo un repentino dolor de estómago. ¿Él realmente sabía lo que deseaba, o solo se lo había imaginado? No, no podría saberlo. ¿O sí? Las siguientes palabras de Armin disiparon toda esperanza de que estuviera equivocada.

Armin metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un pedazo de papel doblado que agitó con un ademán.

—He aquí esta interesante pieza de papel titulada _Lista de deseos de cumpleaños de Eren_. 

Eren se lanzó hacia adelante y trató de rasgar el papel para sacarlo de la mano de su amigo. Armin se levantó y se movió fuera de su alcance.

—No, no, no. —Él rió mientras suspendía el papel en el aire. —Tú escribiste esto y voy a leértelo.

—Estaba borracho, idiota.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué sino escribirías algo como esto? —Alisó el papel y se aclaró la garganta. — _Para mi cumpleaños, yo, Eren Jaeger, pediría un trío con dos de los hombres más deliciosos del mundo, preferentemente uno que se parezca a mi sexy vecino Levi, quien no creo que se diese cuenta de que existo ni siquiera si llamase a su puerta completamente desnudo._

Eren gruñó y trató de alcanzar ese papel de nuevo. Armin bailoteó lejos de él, los ojos repletos de diversión.

— _Querría pasar 24 horas experimentando lo siguiente:_

_◦_ _Ser zurrado en el trasero._

_◦_ _Ser azotado con un látigo de cuero._

_◦_ _Estar encadenado a una cama mientras uno de los hombres me obliga a chupar su p*ne y el otro jode mi culo._

_◦_ _Ser forzado a arrodillarme, con mis manos y rodillas en el suelo, para ser follado en el culo por ambos al mismo tiempo._

_◦_ _Probar vibradores._

_◦_ _Mirar mientras tengo un tapón anal mientras uno de los hombres me lleva al orgasmo solo masturbándome._

_◦_ _Montar a horcajadas a un hombre con su p*ne en mi culo, mientras el otro me azota._   


Armin dobló el papel, lo puso en su bolsillo y cogió su taza de café. Él se abanicó la cara con la mano.   


—Tuve que dejar de leer después de eso, Eren-kun. Fue demasiado caliente incluso para mí.

Eren se cubrió la cara con las manos. —Por favor, dime que vas a destruir eso.

—¿Estás bromeando? Tienes veintitres años y lo más aventurero que alguno de tus amantes ha hecho es follarte solamente. Es hora de que vivas, E. Vivir realmente. Y voy a hacer que eso suceda.

—¡Oh no, no lo harás! Dame esa lista.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya he hecho planes.

—¿De... de que estás hablando?

—Vamos. —Tiró de Eren para arrastrarlo fuera de la silla. —Te he comprado dos hombres magníficos para tu cumpleaños que están en proceso de preparación en estos momentos. Esta noche es tu noche de suerte.

—¡Puta Mierda! —Eren cubierto su rostro. —No puedes hablar en serio.

—En serio, y totalmente decidido.

—¿De dónde has sacado dos hombres de un momento a otro? —él hizo una mueca. —No estoy lo suficientemente desesperado como para aceptar delincuentes todavía.

—No te preocupes. —Armin se alisó el pelo de nuevo. —Sólo me supuso una llamada telefónica. Y, por cierto, estaban muy dispuestos a aceptar.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, chico. Es hora de sacarte el palo del culo y vivir un poco. —Armin sonrió. —Piensa en la diversión que tendrás. Ahora muévete. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Eren preguntó mientras Armin lo empujaba hacia su dormitorio.

—En primer lugar, tenemos una sesión completa en _Lista para el sexo_.

Eren se detuvo.

—¿No será en ese lugar...?

Armin asintió. —Que prepara a los actores de las películas porno. Y hacen un excelente trabajo.

Eren clavó los talones al suelo. —Armin..., no haré una película esta noche, no importa lo que digas.

—No seas estúpido. Por supuesto que no. Ahora, vamos. Prepárate. _¡Chop Chop!_

_._

_._

_._

**Appletinis(1):** De las palabras en inglés Apple= Manzana y Tinis= Martini, es un cóctel que contiene vodka y uno o más de jugo de manzana , sidra de manzana , licor de manzana o brandy de manzana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▪Disclaimer: Sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. El fic es mío.  
> ▪Pareja: Levi x2 and Eren (Riren)  
> ▪Advertencia: AU. Lemon. Palabras agresivas y/o obscenas. Contenido homosexual explícito.  
> ▪Este fic no contará con más allá de varios capítulos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ No me hago cargo de derrames nasales y ropas interiores húmedas ante semejantes sementales de los Ackerman para Eren solito 😏🔥

**EPISODE DOS.**

**LOS GEMELOS ACKERMAN.**

_No puedo creer que me dejase convencer para hacer esto._

Eren comprobó el vino que había metido en el refrigerador para asegurarse de que estaba frío, aunque Armin dijo que sus "regalos" traerían todo lo necesario con ellos. Aún así, no estaba exactamente seguro sobre el protocolo a tomar en situaciones como esta y no quería que esta noche se desmoronarse debido a sus pobres habilidades sociales.

_¡Esta noche! ¡Ocurrirá esta noche! ¡Mierda!_

Solo Armin podría convencerle de hacer esto... Pero al detenerse frente al gran espejo en el hall de entrada, pensó: _¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no debo intentar al menos cumplir mis fantasías?_

Se examinó detenidamente en el espejo, girando sobre sí mismo para así verse desde todas las perspectivas posibles. Su cuerpo había sido masajeado con aromatizantes lociones de pies a cabeza. Una inmersión en un baño de espuma por más de una hora había calmado sus nervios, que habían comenzado a crisparse. El olor del aceite de baño más los toques de perfume que había aplicado crearon una nube de aroma a jazmín a su alrededor. Su cabello castaño estaba despeinado dándole un aspecto rebelde. Todo lo que llevaba era una camisa gris y jeans de color negro, sin ropa interior.

Tomó una profunda respiración para estabilizarse. Realmente iba a dejar que dos desconocidos entraran en su casa para participar en eróticas y exóticas actividades sexuales y hacer lo que ellos quisieran con él. Ésta era una fantasía con la que había soñado durante mucho tiempo y confiaba en el juicio de su amigo para no ponerlo en peligro alguno.

¿Qué dos hombres le había enviado Armin? ¿Los conocía? ¿Le gustarían? Se obligó a dejar de preguntarse todo eso antes de tiempo. Armin tenía un gusto excelente, pero más que eso, él conocía las preferencias de Eren. Ambos hombres lo atraerían, sabía eso al menos. Cerró los ojos, e imaginó dos pares de manos mientras la tocaban en todos sus lugares íntimos y hacían cosas fantásticas con él. Sus esperanzas aumentaron y todo su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse.

Mientras estaba mirándose una última vez en el espejo, sonó el timbre. Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco y avanzó para abrir la puerta. La mano le temblaba ligeramente en el pomo de la puerta mientras tiraba de él, movió sus labios para formar una sonrisa de bienvenida... y su mandíbula se desplomó.

El shock recorrió su cuerpo. Frente a él estaba uno de los ejemplares del género masculino más bellos que hubiese visto nunca. El cabello negro, corto y liso y la nuca aclarado aún más por los rayos de sol casi llegaba al cuello de su camiseta azul marino que delineaba cada contorno de su musculado pecho y de su abdomen. Unos suaves pantalones grises descansaban sobre sus estrechas caderas y descendían por sus musculosas piernas. Su rostro era como el de un dios nórdico, con pómulos salientes, nariz recta y sus ojos son pequeños, finos y de color verde-oliva.

Junto a él estaba la misma imagen de ese dios, pero como si fuese una foto en negativo. Mientras uno era luz, el otro era oscuridad. Si los ojos del primero eran de un verde-olivo, los del otro eran del color de una tormenta en el océano. Pero los rostros eran los mismos y sus cuerpos podría decirse que se habían modelado con el mismo molde, duro y masculino.

_¡Gemelos! ¡Dios mío!_

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue reconocer la identidad del gemelo de cabello más oscuro.

—Hola, Eren. Feliz cumpleaños.

La última persona que esperaba ver frente a su puerta, preparado para proveerla de una noche repleta de eróticas aventuras, era el vecino al cual había deseado durante todo el tiempo que había vivido en la casa justo al lado de la suya. Levi Ackerman. No estaba ahora saludándola casualmente con un gesto de cabeza mientras mientras entraba o salía de su hogar. En lugar de eso, en ese instante sus ojos resplandecían con lujuria, y su torcida sonrisa era salvaje y hambrienta.

—Ho... hola, Levi . —Se había quedado de piedra, allí mismo. ¿Levi? ¿Él era el regalo de cumpleaños de Armin? ¿Cómo pudo él convencerlo de hacer esto? ¿Y quién era la bella copia de él que tenia al lado?

Levi señaló con la cabeza al hombre que estaba junto a él.

—Mi hermano gemelo. Lewis.

—Hola, Eren—A diferencia de Levi, la sonrisa de Lewis era devastadora.

Eren trató de que de su boca saliese alguna palabra con sentido, pero no emitió ni un solo sonido Levi puso su brazo alrededor de él y lo dirigió hasta entrar al vestíbulo.

—Entonces... Armin no podía decidir que regalarte por tu cumpleaños y pensó que nosotros seríamos una agradable sorpresa para ti. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Él finalmente pudo mover sus labios.

—Es una muy buena sorpresa, definitivamente. Pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Vosotros...?

Levi casi deja escapar una risa.

—Tu amigo Armin sabía que yo he estado interesado por ti durante mucho tiempo. Parecías siempre tan ocupado que no supe encontrar la manera de romper el hielo.

—Eso es justo lo que estamos haciendo esta noche. —Lewis estaba detrás de ellos. Sus manos rodeaban un cubo plateado lleno de hielo. Dos botellas de champagne se asomaban por entre los hielos. —Y aquí está el hielo con el que vamos a comenzar la velada.

De alguna manera, ellos habían llegado hasta la cocina. Lewis puso el cubo con hielo en la encimera, mientras Levi instaba a Eren a sentarse al lado suyo.

—Vuelvo en un minuto —Lewis les dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada.

Eren estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para centrarse en lo que estaba pasando, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en que no solo había uno, sino dos "Levi" en su casa en este instante. Y eran su regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Adónde va?

—A recoger el resto de cosas que necesitaremos de nuestra casa. No podíamos traer todo a la vez. —Levi se inclinó hacia delante, con los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de él. —Sabes... cuando Armin me envió por fax tu lista de deseos me quedé.... impresionado y más interesado. Ni en un millón de años me imaginé que a ti te gustara jugar a los mismos juegos que a mí. Me he pasado todo el día con una erección, solo pensando en eso.

Eren sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejar la niebla que se había depositado en su cerebro.

—¿Pero cuando ha hablado él contigo? Quiero decir...

Levi dio una sonrisa torcida, su rostro estaba tan cerca que él podía contar sus pestañas.

—Me llamó esta mañana, después de lo que tengo entendido, fue una noche salvaje en la ciudad contigo. Me dijo que ésta era la oportunidad perfecta si decía en serio lo de querer conocerte. Lewis ha estado fuera del país, y ha vuelto justo ayer. —Él se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en los labios. —Nos gusta hacer cosas juntos. Los gemelos somos así, ya sabes.

Antes de que Eren pudiese responder, Lewis ya había regresado. Llevaba una bolsa grande de cuero colgada del hombro y balanceándose entre las palmas de sus manos traía una tarta.

—Chocolate, ¿verdad?—él preguntó mientras la colocaba sobre la mesa. —Armin dijo que era tu favorita. La señora de la panadería nos hizo un enorme favor en tan poco tiempo.

—Y ahora somos nosotros los que estamos a punto de hacerte algunos favores también. —Levi sacó una hoja de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer con voz seria. — _"Ser zurrado en el trasero..."_

Eso fue todo lo que él pudo soportar oírle decir.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!—Eren gritó. —¡Maldito Armin! ¡No puedo creerlo!—él trató de alcanzar el papel sin caerse de la barra en el intento. —¡Dame eso!

—Travieso, travieso...—Levi se rió entre dientes, lo hizo. Madre mía. Él mantuvo el papel fuera de su alcance —Ésta es tu lista de deseos, y estamos aquí para concedértelos.

—Lo que dice Levi es muy cierto. Sólo relájate y deja que nosotros hagamos el resto. —Lewis sacó tres copas de champagne de la enorme bolsa de cuero, extrajo el corcho de una botella de _Moët & Chandon, _y vertió el burbujeante líquido en ellas. —Un brindis por tu cumpleaños—le ofreció una de las copas a Eren.

—Gracias—él tomó un pequeño sorbo. —Así que... ¿hacéis esto muy a menudo? ¿Compartir un...hombre?

Levi deslizó sus dedos sobre su cabello.

—Desde la pubertad, dulzura. Descubrimos que tenemos el mismo gusto tanto en mujeres como hombres en el sexo, y resulta mucho más excitante cuando hacemos un trío. Especialmente con alguien tan atractivo como tú.

—Levi no pudo haber dicho que sí a la propuesta de tu amigo más rápido de lo que lo hizo —intervino Lewis. —Te lo dije Eren, este hombre ha tenido sueños húmedos en los que eras el protagonista desde hace meses.

Los ojos de él se abrieron ampliamente. Levi chasqueó la lengua y le lanzó una mirada filosa a su hermano.

—¿Por mi? Debes de estar bromeando.

—Ni un poco. Le dije que si él no tenía pelotas para llamar a tu puerta y hablar contigo, que dejase el camino libre y me dejase hacerlo a mí. Me has puesto tan caliente como a mi tonto hermano aquí presente.

Eren parpadeó

—Me cuesta creerlo. Ustedes pueden tener a cualquier hombre o mujer que desean.

Lewis acarició su mejilla con sus dedos.

—Pero este es el único sitio donde nosotros queremos estar, con la chico más caliente que hayamos conocido. ¿Sabías eso? Y tú, cariño, has sido el objeto de nuestro afecto y deseo durante largo tiempo.

Eren bebió otro trago para calmar su acelerado pulso. ¿Ellos lo querían? ¿Desde hacía mucho tiempo?

—¿Por qué nunca te había visto a ti, sino sólo a Levi?

—Viajo mucho.

—Lewis es reportero gráfico de una de las cadenas por cable —explicó Levi. —Él está lejos más de la mitad del tiempo.

—Entonces... ¿vivís juntos?

—Podría decirse así, si.

Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro.

—Actualmente sentimos que habitamos en una casa demasiado pequeña y abarrotada para los dos. Hemos decidido que necesitamos un lugar más grande para vivir.

_¿Se van a trasladar? ¿Justo cuando finalmente llego a conocerlos? Si "conocerlos" pudiera ser la palabra que quizá defina esto..._

—¡Oh!—estaba perdido y sin saber cómo continuar la conversación. Se bebió su copa nerviosamente y se preguntó cómo exactamente iban a comenzar la fiesta privada que tenían en mente. No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber cómo.

—No sé tú —Levi habló —pero a mí se me ocurre una mejor forma de beber champagne.

Inclinó el vaso y dejó caer sobre Eren una llovizna de líquido ámbar que le empapó la camisa. La húmeda tela se moldeaba pegada al frente de su torso y esculpía sus pezones endurecidos. Levi agachó la cabeza y puso su boca sobre uno de ellos, mientras comenzaba a chupar y tiraba de él suavemente.

—No es una mala idea —Lewis estuvo de acuerdo, y repitió la misma acción que su gemelo con el champagne de su vaso.

Sus labios se cerraron sobre el otro pezón y la fricción de sus dos calientes bocas en sus endurecidos pezones, disparó ardientes flechas directamente a la erección de Eren. Aferrándose a su copa como si ésta fuese a salvar su vida, se arqueó entre los dos y dejó escapar de sus labios un pequeño gemido.

—A él le gusta —Levi le dijo a su hermano. —Tienes unos pezones muy apetecibles. —Lewis y él tomaron cada uno de ellos con las apretaron levemente.

—Me gustaría ver qué aspecto tienen sin nada que se interponga en el camino ¿a ti no, hermano?

—Por supuesto.

Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. A medida que desabotonaba uno por uno iba apartando la tela para exponer cada vez un poco más de su piel morena. Cuando desabotonó el último, Lewis y él deslizaron la camisa por sus hombros, hasta que quedó medio desnudo en la encimera. Su entrada hormigueaba y podía sentir el jugo de su excitación goteando por su erección.

Levi tomó uno de sus pezones entre los dedos índice y pulgar, frotándolo lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás sucesivamente.

—Tus pezones son tan adorables, Eren. Su color marrón es magnífico. —Lo lamió con su lengua mientras lo observaba, su mirada tenía grabado el deseo en sus ojos. —Creo que deberíamos echar un vistazo al resto.... Armin dijo que pasaste el día en _Lista para el Sexo_. Pero pienso que nosotros necesitamos estar seguros de que realmente estas "listo".

Le cogió uno de sus muslos mientras Lewis tomaba el otro, y muy lentamente los apartaron y abrieron. Eren se recostó en el armario de la cocina intentando mantener el equilibrio, el color moreno casi translúcido habitual de su cuerpo se convirtió en un rosáceo rubor a medida que los gemelos buscaban con sus dedos su entrada trasera.

—Magnífico —Lewis respiró pesadamente mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por la longitud de su entrada y acariciaba su erección. —Mira este agujero desnudo, tan suave y preparado para nosotros.

—Exquisito —Levi estuvo de acuerdo mientras deslizaba un dedo en el interior de él. —No puedo esperar para darme un festín en él.

—¡Hey, no pretendas tener tú sólo toda la diversión! —Lewis le dijo a su hermano mientras deslizaba su propio dedo en la entrada de Eren, justo al lado del de Levi, mientras seguía acariciando más fuerte su erección.

Esta no era la primera vez que Eren sentía dos dedos en su agujero, pero era la primera vez que esos dedos pertenecían a dos personas diferentes. No podía apartar sus ojos de las dos cabezas entre sus muslos. Esa imagen le envió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes mientras el pulso de sus paredes de su entrada latía más fuerte y se derramaba cada vez más sobre sus dedos.

—Casi no puedo controlarme al pensar en meter mi polla aquí dentro —murmuró Levi, con sus ojos oscurecidos y hambrientos.

—Lo que yo realmente quiero es ver ese pequeño y lindo culito —Lewis le dijo. —Apuesto a que tienes el culo más dulce de todo el estado.

—Vamos a echarle un buen vistazo.

Con un suave movimiento, Levi lo alzó en brazos, lo llevó a su dormitorio y lo colocó boca abajo sobre la cama. 

—Trae el champagne —le dijo a su hermano.

Eren oyó un suave golpe seco, volvió la cabeza y vio a Lewis colocando el cubo con hielo del champagne y los vasos en su mesita de noche. Levi estaba ocupado colocando velas sobre unos platillos de cristal por toda la habitación. En un momento, el rico aroma a magnolia llenó el aire.

Inseguro sobre lo que sucedería a continuación, Eren se tensó, pero los gemelos, como si pudiesen sentir su angustia, intentaron tranquilizarlo. Al instante sintió dos pares de manos acariciarla y frotar su espalda, su cintura, sus pantorrillas y sus muslos. Un masajista profesional no podría haber hecho un mejor trabajo.

Un par de manos circulaba por sus tobillos, extendiendo los dedos y acariciándolos, mientras que el otro par masajeaba y apretaba sus nalgas. Cuanto más lo masajeaban, más se relajaba. Así que cuando uno de ellos –él pensó que sería Levi- fue dejando una estela de húmedos besos a lo largo de su columna vertebral, suspiró abrazando la sensación de calor que se propagaba a través de su cuerpo.

—Bien. Ahora, —dijo Lewis—vamos a ver que tenemos aquí. No puedo esperar para echar un vistazo.

Un par de gentiles manos separaron las mejillas de su culo mientras los dedos del otro trazaban círculos alrededor de su completamente expuesto ano. Cuando un grueso dedo bordeó el estrecho agujero, sintió como su entrada se humedecía cada vez más.

—Eren, me cuesta controlarme al imaginarme follándote por aquí —le dijo Lewis —Tienes el culo mas tentador que he visto en mucho tiempo. Pero primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que estés bien preparado para ello.

—¿Preparado?—su boca se sentía como si estuviese lleno de algodón. Apenas había dicho una palabra y era todo lo que de momento se veía con fuerzas de poder decir.

—Ah-hah —Levi lo giró, lo ayudó a sentarse y puso en sus manos una copa de champagne. 

—Bebe, Eren. La fiesta sólo acaba de comenzar.


End file.
